The present invention relates to an attachment for a fishing boat and especially a live well for fish, bait well and ice chest attachment formed to quickly attach to the gunnels of a fishing boat and which can be easily removed and used out of the boat.
In the past a wide variety of attachments have been provided for boats including fishing boats and these include various attachable bait boxes which are added to boats in different positions for carrying bait for use in fishing. Typical prior art attachments for boats can be seen in the Ganong U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,874 for a bait box for adding to a boat. The Rossman U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,707 is for a boat seat tackle box which is attached to an existing boat and forms a seat and tackle box combination. The Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,289 has an attachable storage compartment attached to a canoe and attaches across the center of the canoe. The Mathieu U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,488 teaches a removable canoe carrying cooler which is readily attachable to a canoe and has a built-in cooler and is attached across the center of the boat. The Shay U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,642 is a carrying case which attaches to the sides of a canoe and is supported in the center thereof.
The present invention is for a boat attachment which is adapted to add to an existing fishing or John boat and is shaped to fit the cross section of the boat and to be held with adjustable, flexible straps with hook brackets specifically designed to hook over the edge of the gunnels of the boat to support the attachment on the sides of the boat and is suspended above the bottom of the boat which has a top portion which includes an ice chest and a lower portion that is both a live well and a bait well which may have insulated portions thereof. The adjustable cinch straps with hook attachments advantageously allows for a dowel handle to be inserted therein in place of the gunnel for toting the boat attachment and allows the attachment to be used for shore or pier fishing.